New First Girlfriend?
by Haydles327
Summary: Sam and David go to Kris Park's party, will David find a new girlfriend? Will Sam finally realize what all the frisson means? Is David ready to find true love? Will anything happen between them? Will something happen that changes her life forever?
1. Kris's Party

"David, you REALLY don't have to go to this party with me, I mean, we can just turn back now and----"

"Sam," He says cutting me off, "You invited me, and we got all dressed up. We are going to this party." He says, his voice making my heart flip over again. _Stupid Frisson._

We sit in silence the rest of the way there. As we pulled up to the car-covered driveway, I feel myself beginning to turn red. But hey, no one will notice because I am a red-head, and I guess that I totally natural for us.

Our giant black suburban halted to a stop, and just as I was reaching for the door handle, David startles me by placing his hand on my shoulder and saying, "Don't even think about it." I smile and wait patiently for him to open my door.

When he opened the door, It made me feel like I was a movie star. No one had ever held the door open for me, so this was definitely a first. I stepped out, feeling way too comfortable in my own skin. I smooth my black dress and when I look back up, I see David's big hand reaching toward me. I take it slowly, and make my way up to the big red door.

I watch him as he rings the doorbell. He catches my gaze and we both smile and turn away. My heart was going crazy. _What is this?!!? _I think to myself, _Is this what Rebecca was talking about? Frisson? It's impossible. I am in love with Jack, not David. He is simply being nice because I saved his dad, that's all. Nothing more. _Yep that's right. Me. Samantha Madison had saved the President of the Untied States from an assassination attempt. So this is why David, the son of the President of the Untied States, was going to a party with ME.

And soon enough, my thoughts were interrupted by the squealing of Kris Parks, "OH MY GOD, YOU CAME!"

"Uh, yeah. Um, Kris, this is David." I say, gesturing toward him. "David, this is Kris." I say, looking back over to her. She was wearing a denim mini dress with black high heels. Her brown hair was as straight as a line. It reminded me of poop. She reached her perfect hand out toward David, who merrily took it. He shook it carefully, and he tried to pull it back, but Kris didn't want to let go.

I turned away and I walked into the giant house. Everyone's eyes were upon me. I try to avoid their gaze's, but I suddenly began to feel claustrophobic. I turn to David, but am startled to see that he was not there. I looked around, and I saw him being mobbed by an entire group of people. He was shaking their hands and looking each and every one of them in the eye, just like his father would have.

I watch as he emerges from the crowd and starts to head towards me. He casually places his hand on my back, which makes the frisson start to go crazy again. He leans to my right ear and says, "Can I get you a drink?

"Wait David, I invited you, so therefore I am getting the drinks. What do you want?" I say, tripping over my own words.

"Well, Ms. Pushy! I'll have a Coke, thanks!" He says, showing me his mysterious smile.

"Okay I'll be back in a few." I say, heading toward the kitchen doorway. When I walk in, I see a giant cooler. I look inside, but of course, all they had was beer. I go through the cabinets and other coolers and I soon find the Coke bottle and I manage to pour it into 2 cups, with only a few occasional spills.

When I came back out, I couldn't find David. I searched and searched. I even asked a few people, but all they'd said was, "Ooooh! Time to go to Lincoln's bedroom! Ha Ha Ha!!!"

That was the joke at my school. Ever since they saw pictures of David and I on the cover of People magazine, they thought something had happened between us, IN LINCOLN'S BEDROOM.

I begin to look for John, David's bodyguard. He was nowhere in sight. I see that the door to the balcony is cracked open, so I slowly make my way towards it. As I get closer, I see Kris Parks standing on the doorway next to a mysterious guy.

They were looking out over the Washington D.C view, and I saw Kris lift up her foot. Uh Oh. They lean in towards each other, until their lips had locked. I gag and I checked to see that no one else was around me. And then I see him, John. He was standing on the far corner of the balcony, with that serious secret-service look on his face. I squinted to make sure I was seeing right, and unfortunately, I was.

The mysterious guy on the balcony was David. I should have known he was only being nice to me because of his dad. I feel my stomach leap, and I begin to feel queasy. _Stupid Frisson._ I drop the drinks that belonged to David and I, and I ran out to the nearest exit.


	2. I am NOT jealous!

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I stumbled through the door, and ran straight to the sink. I looked in the mirror, to see that my mop of hair was tangled and sticking out everywhere. Great. After a few minutes of staring, I looked around to see if anyone was there, casually waited for a girl to finish doing her lipstick and I shut and locked the door right behind her.

Wow. I couldn't think. I couldn't even begin to think. So many thoughts were running through my head, and I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I sat down on a nearby stool.

_That is just so random. _I think to myself. _How does he even know Kris? They just met like, 5 minutes ago!!! Well, not 5 minutes, _I say to myself as I glance at the clock, _more like 20, but that is still no excuse. I don't know much about dating but I definitely know that most people don't kiss until their 2__nd__ date! _"This is just SO mixed up." I say aloud, not realizing so until I heard pounding on the door.

"Sam? Sam! Open the door Sam!" It was Catherine.

"Leave me alone Catherine." I yell through the door.

"Sam, open this door right now." She said in a demanding voice. Funny, Catherine is not one who really uses her demanding voice often.

"Fine." I mumble as I crack the door open, and as I do, Catherine's arm reaches through and opens the door wider, so that I could see her, wearing her silky white top that she borrowed from Lucy. And I also notice that Paul, her date that she met at the billiards place, was standing right behind her. She gave Paul a reassuring smile, and let herself into the bathroom

"Sam, why did you lock yourself in the bathroom," She said. It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement. "Sam, this isn't healthy. You need to be out there partying!" Wow. I never thought Catherine would be one of those who would give such advice. "So, why exactly are you in here? Where is David?" She asks while looking under all the stall doors.

"Well, I came in here, well, I don't exactly know WHY I am in here but----"

"Just get to it already Sam!" She interrupts.

"I just came in here because my dress got a huge hole in it." I lie.

"Oh. Whatever. But you never answered my question, where is David? He MUST be hiding in here somewhere!" She said quietly.

"What?! No Catherine. David was NOT in here, we were NOT hiding from anyone. He's not even in here!" I yell.

"I think you're lying. You must have been doing something with him in here! Even your hair is all messed up-----"

"Catherine. He. Is. Not. In. Here." I say sternly.

"Whatever. But if he's not in here, where is he?" She asks with a sweet look on her face.

"Oh, he's just on the balcony making out with Kris." I say casually, hiding back my shock as if nothing had happened.

"Wow. He gets busy fast!" Catherine states. "Well, I guess now the whole, 'Lincoln's bedroom' rumors will end, and now you can focus on Jack!" She says with a squeal.

"Yeah!" I say with as much as enthusiasm as I can fake.

"Great! Well I will talk to you after the party! Paul is waiting for me outside! See you!" She says, leaving as fast as she can.

_Why am I acting like this?? _I said to myself, _I am in love with JACK. He is my soul mate, and we belong together! David is nothing, he is only being nice. _"Only being nice." I say aloud, realizing the truth of my own words. Soon enough, I gathered up enough courage to walk back out to the party. I opened the door, not knowing what would come next.


	3. Sickness

"Lucy! Lucy!" I call desperately. "Lucy? Has anyone seen Lucy?" I say while walking around the packed living room. I tried my hardest to yell over the music, but it was no use. I saw the kitchen door and I began to walk toward it. I began to get a sick feeling in my stomach.

The walk to the door felt more like a death sentence than a walk. I careful avoided the grinding girls and the break-dancing guys. After what felt like 4 years, I finally got to the kitchen.

I nearly bolted inside, only to find Lucy and Jack making out intensely. I said, "Oh, hi Lucy." After all, this was not the first time I had seen them doing this.

"What do you want Sam." She says, tearing away from Jack, which seemed to startle him.

"I need a ride home." I say, beginning to feel queasy. "I feel sick."

"Well you are just gonna have to wait." Lucy says, "Now if you don't mind Jack and I were in the middle of something." She says, turning back to Jack.

I look over at Jack for guidance, artists always have each others backs. Jack just shrugged, and looked intensely into Lucy's eyes. Their eyes met and they began to kiss again.

_Great. _"Well, uh Lucy, uh, I will be waiting outside, don't be to long!" I say stumbling toward the door.

I get outside. I see a tiny chair right outside the kitchen, so I sit down. My stomach is really acting up. I waited for another 10 minutes, and I got that horrible feeling and I sprinted to the bathroom. I ran to the nearest stall and I puked up my whole stomach. When I was feeling better, I went back outside.

I sat back down in my little chair. _Someone must have spiked my drink. Ick. _I put my head in my hands and I tried to fall asleep, but between the noises coming from the kitchen and the blasting music, I gave up.

I walked toward the balcony, and Kris and David were still there. Instead of making out, they were standing by the railing, looking out at the scenery. My heart did a flip. I thought I was going to be sick again.

I gathered the courage to open the sliding doors leading to the balcony, but before I had a chance to do anything, I heard a yell from across the room. "SAM WE'RE LEAVING!" And with that I sprinted over to the source of the yell.


	4. Top Ten Reasons Why I Hate Parties

**The Top Ten Reasons Why I Don't Like Parties**

Something ALWAYS has to go wrong. A kitchen fire, a fight or even a mishap with the decorations. In this case, someone spiked my drink.

When you are a national hero, everybody knows you, but you don't know everybody! Therefore, you are walking around and everyone is like, "Hey Sam!" and I don't know who that person is. Super awkward.

People always talk about the party at school, so whatever you do at the party will be spread around at school and that could ruin your reputation. (Not that I need to worry about that)

Everyone is packed in so tightly and there is barely enough room to breathe.

When you bring the son of the President of the United States of America to a party, and he isn't with you when you get home, it is automatically your fault.

When you have a sister with a reputation, and she is forced to leave a party early it is automatically your fault.

If you don't have friends, you can't go to a party. If that is so, why did Catherine and I get invited?

If you party to hard, something bad can happen that will affect you in a big way, and you can't change that!

When you go to a party dateless, you are automatically a lonely loser. If you go to a party with a date, you are accepted. If you go to a party with a guy who everyone THINKS is your date, but really isn't and you leave without him, rumors will start to go around.

I am NOT a night person. Nor am I a morning person. Bottom line: Parties are not my forte.


End file.
